The New York Dolls
The New York Dolls is een Amerikaanse protopunkgroep die actief is van 1971 tot 1977. Ze worden beschouwd als voorlopers van de punk en de heavy metal. Ze werden beïnvloed door muziek van de vroege Rolling Stones, rhythm & blues bands, The Stooges, MC5, en Marc Bolan. Ze creëerden echter een eigen sound, criticus Erlewine drukte hun soort muziek zo uit: "It doesn't really sound like anything that came before it. It's hard rock with a self-conscious wit, a celebration of camp and kitsch that retains a menacing, malevolent edge." Nu wordt hun muziek als proto punk, of glam punk bestempeld. Geschiedenis De originele line-up bestond uit zanger David Johansen, gitaristen Johnny Thunders en Rick Rivets, bassgitarist Arthur "Killer" Kane en drummer Billy Murcia. Rick Rivets werd wel al na enkele maanden vervangen door Sylvain Sylvain. Hun eerste optreden was op kerstavond 1971 in het Endicott hotel. Maar ze verwierven pas enige bekendheid toen Rod Stewart hen vroeg om voor hem te openen op een concert in Londen. Kort daarna gebeurde er echter iets tragisch: Murcia stierf (overmatig drugs- en drankgebruik, in bad koffie drinkend). Hij werd vervangen door Jerry Nolan, deze werd verkozen boven Marc Bell, die later bekend werd als Marky Ramone. Hun eerste singles werden uitgebracht in 1973, Bad Girl en Subway Train. The New York Dolls waren niet de beste muzikanten, maar door hun energieke en enthousiaste speelstijl valt het gebrek aan talent niet echt op. Johansen trad bovendien op in travestie, hetgeen zelfs in de dagen van de glamrock de tongen los bracht. In 1973 brachten The Dolls ook hun eerste album – The New York Dolls – uit. De meeste kritieken op hun debuutalbum waren positief, maar toch viel de verkoop sterk tegen, en hun gitaarspel werd zelfs omschreven als het geluid van een grasmaaier. Na een tour door Europa, brachten ze dan in 1974 hun tweede album uit. Too much too soon werd door de critici bejubeld, maar verkocht nog minder dan hun debuutalbum. Later in 1974 doet men nog een wanhopige poging om de groep uit het slop te trekken: op aanwijzing van hun nieuwe manager Malcolm McLaren meten de Dolls zich een provocerend USSR-imago aan. Het publiek vindt de act met roodleren pakjes en hamer-en-sikkelvlaggen echter niet grappig en McLaren wordt weer aan de dijk gezet. Break-up Kort na dit onstlag verlieten Thunders en Nolan de groep, en ze richtten samen The Heartbreakers op, samen met Richard Hell, die een week eerder Television had verlaten. Ze werden redelijk succesvol met hun nieuwe band, maar ze brachten slechts een album uit. Er waren echter wat problemen onderling, en in de jaren 80 bracht Thunders dan een soloalbum uit, waarop onder andere de Sex Pistols Steve Jones en Paul Cook te horen zijn. In 1991 stierf hij aan een overdosis heroïne en methadon. Nolan stierf enkele maanden later aan bacteriële meningitis. Johansen begon dan ook maar een solocarrière, samen met Sylvain. Ze hadden echter nooit veel succes, en gingen ook elk hun eigen weg. In tegenstelling met Sylvain had Johansen nog succes, en bracht hij nog een vijftal albums uit. Sylvain richtte The Criminals op, maar ze hadden nooit succes en hij werd dan maar taxichauffeur. Deze job werd later door hem omschreven als de slechtste job op aarde. Invloed The New York Dolls beïnvloedden een hele serie artiesten, zoals Kiss, Blondie, The Ramones, The Damned, Aerosmith, Guns ’n Roses alsook Morrissey van The Smiths, die, in tegenstelling tot wat soms wordt beweerd, nooit het hoofd van hun fanclub was. In het bijzonder werd ook The Sex Pistols door hen beïnvloed. Vooral Steve Jones, die later beweerde dat hij zich schaamde omdat hij Johnny Thunders z’n stijl zo had gekopieerd. Reünie In 2004 maakten ze een comeback, op vraag van Morrissey, hoewel er nog maar 3 bandleden meer leefden: Johansen, Sylvain en Killer Kane. Het verbaasde iedereen dat deze laatste op het podium verscheen, want hij had zich nooit kunnen neerleggen bij het splitten van de band. Het optreden ging zo goed, dat ze besloten om gewoon verder te blijven spelen, en zelfs nog een cd op te nemen, One day it will please us to remember even this. Maar 22 dagen na het optreden sloeg het noodlot toe, Killer Kane dacht dat hij de griep had, en ging langs bij de dokter. Er werd echter leukemie geconstateerd, en binnen de 2 uur stierf hij. Johansen zei over dit verlies: "It's good to know that he went out on a high point in his musical life but he will be sorely missed." De nieuwe line-up, met gitarist Steve Conti, bassist Sami Yaffa en drummer Brian Delaney, tourt sinds 2004 met tussenpozen de wereld over, waarbij Nederland regelmatig wordt aangedaan. Na het succes van One day it will please us to remember even this duikt het vijftal in 2009 opnieuw de studio in om met Cause I sez so tevoorschijn te komen. New York Dolls, The